


Of MRIs and Blowjobs

by galia_carrots



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms
Genre: Blow Job, M/M, Oral Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-03
Updated: 2018-07-03
Packaged: 2019-06-01 19:26:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15150179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/galia_carrots/pseuds/galia_carrots
Summary: “Who said we were going to talk.” Jojen mutters, running a hand down to the band of Bran’s jeans.Bran laughs lightly. “How can you possibly be turned on by talking about possible Brain tumors?”“Well.” Jojen mutters. “First of all I thought we decided it definitely wasn't a brain tumor. Second I haven’t seen you in two whole weeks, and third, I’m not the only one turned on.”





	Of MRIs and Blowjobs

**Author's Note:**

> Okay full disclosure here I don't expect this to be very good. Some combination of me writing this at the ass crack of dawn and the fact that this is the first work I've ever written like this means it's probably not fabulous. But I don't think it's terrible either?

Bran rolls carefully out of the elevator, the Reed’s apartment building is dingey and smells like cigarette smoke. “Summer, doorbell.” he says, rolling in front of apartment 402. The dog puts his paws on the door and presses the bell with his nose. “Goodboy.” 

“Hang on!” He hears from the other side of the door, there’s the sound of about five different locks clicking and Meera opens the door. She’s standing in the doorway wearing a rolled over pair of boxers and her bra.  A thick pair of glasses adorned her face and her curly hair sticks up in several directions. 

“Oh sorry did I wake you up?” Bran frowns, glancing at his watch.  

“No.” Meera says, stepping back to let him in. “I’m painting my nails.” 

“Oh.” Bran says, rolling through the door after Summer. 

“Meera,” Jojen sighs, coming out of a room off the hall. “Do you have to answer the door like that?” 

“Well,” Meera says, flopping on the couch and lifting one foot onto the coffee table to paint her toes. “If they’re for you, they’re gay. If they’re for me they expect to see me naked anyway and if they’re the pizza guy I don’t have to tip.” 

“That’s not true.” Jojen rolls his eyes. “Not everyone I have over is gay.” 

“Sure they are.” Meera says, glancing their direction. “You’ve only ever had Loras, Renly and Bran over, and I have a rule - no guys over for me unless it’s a sex thing.” 

“Great.” Jojen mutters, turning red at his sister's words. “Well Bran, lets um - my room is back here.” 

“Course.” Bran says, he’s been here before but it’s no use mentioning that to Jojen. All saying something will do is embarass him and Bran doesn't want to do that. 

“How’s Bran flakes been?” Jojen asks with a small smile. Bran feels himself reddening as his boyfriend uses the pet name he’d given him. 

“I’ve been good.” Bran says, rolling into Jojen’s room and letting him close the door. Summer curls up next to Bran’s wheelchair and Bran pulls himself from the chair to the bed. “You and Meera been well?” 

“Yeah, yeah.” Jojen clears his throat and scratches the back of his head. Bran feels the familiar pang of worry. He can tell Jojen’s anxiety must be playing up again and he reaches out to take his hand as Jojen sits next to him. 

“What’s up?” He asks gently, running his thumb over the back of Jojen’s hand. 

“I can never hide anything from you.” Jojen whispers, leaning down to kiss Bran. 

“No,” Bran smiles. “You never can. Now what’s wrong?” 

“Seizures.” Jojen says quietly, laying back on the bed and pulling Bran with him. 

“More?” Bran asks carefully, shifting his way up the bed so Jojen can rest his head in the crook of his neck. “More frequently? Or just the same.” 

“More.” Jojen whispers, closing his eyes. “Th-they’re increasing again.” Oh how Bran hates the way his voice wavers. 

“Joj.” He whispers, placing a gentle kiss in his boyfriends hair. “Have you been to the doctor?” 

“Yeah.” Jojen says. “I went two days ago. He wants to do an MRI.” 

“An MRI?” Bran swallows. He’s been around the medical block enough times to know well enough what Jojen’s doctors must be thinking to do an MRI at this point. “Does he think it’s a tumor? I mean you’ve had seizures since you were a kid.” 

“Yeah I have.” Jojen says. “But he just wants to rule out that the seizures are caused by anything serious - well more serious then the usual.” 

“Well,” Bran says slowly. “That’s good I guess. What will they do when the MRI comes back clear?” 

“If.” Jojen whispers. “ _ If  _ the MRI comes back clear he’ll try changing my medication again.” 

“When.” Bran says, more firmly this time. “It’s not an if it’s a when. Because that MRI is coming back clear and you’re going to change medication again and everything is going to be fine.” 

“You sound like Meera.” Jojen chuckles, Bran feels him press his lips to the nape of his neck. 

“Well Meera is right.” Bran murmurs, running his fingers through Jojen’s hair as Jojen kisses along his neck. “Just don’t tell her I said that.” 

“I won’t.” Jojen mutters, sitting up on his elbows so he can kiss the other side of Bran’s neck. “Now enough about Meera.” 

“And what will we talk about if not Meera?” Bran teases, moving his head to the side so that Jojen has easier access to his neck. 

“Who said we were going to talk.” Jojen mutters, running a hand down to the band of Bran’s jeans. 

Bran laughs lightly. “How can you possibly be turned on by talking about possible Brain tumors?” 

“Well.” Jojen mutters. “First of all I thought we decided it definitely wasn't a brain tumor. Second I haven’t seen you in two whole weeks, and third, I’m not the only one turned on.” 

Bran laughs a bit louder at that. “Well you got me there, though I’d like to clarify it’s you and all your damned kissing that turns me on not brain tumors.” 

“That’s fair.” Jojen mutters. “Now are you going to make me beg or are you going to take your pants off?” 

“I have to take my own pants off?” Bran chuckles. “That doesn’t seem fair.” 

“Fine.” Jojen mutters. “I’ll take them off for you.” He gives Bran one last long lingering kiss and slides down his body. Bran lets him slide his jeans off, it’s been years since he was too embarrassed by his handicap to even look at Jojen as he undresses him. Now he watches as the blonde man he loves slides his jeans on and reaches into his boxers. 

“A-a little eager.” Bran mutters as Jojen pulls his cock out and starts to lick it up and down. Usually Jojen is the one who is willing to take things slow and Bran is the one who gives half undressed blowjobs - not that he’s complaining. He lets out a long moan of pleasure as Jojen fixes his mouth over the head of his cock and swirls his tongue around it. Jojen is right, they’d been apart for far too long. 

Bran closes his eyes and gives himself over to the feeling of Jojen’s mouth around his cock. Before he knows it one of his hands is in Jojen’s hair and is tugging lightly on it, the action makes Jojen moan around his cock. In turn Bran has to bite his lip to keep from crying out. 

“J-Joj.” He mutters. 

“Bran.” Jojen pants, coming p briefly to give Bran a kiss. 

“Why’d you stop?” Bran pouts. 

“To take off my clothes.” Jojen chuckles, sliding his own pants off. “Now, I’ll finish.” He kisses the head of Bran’s cock before taking it in his mouth again. 

“P-play with yourself.” Bran stammers, Jojen removes his mouth again, long enough to open it to speak. “Y-you know, masturbate while you blow me.” Jojen’s eyebrows raise ever so slightly but he wraps his hand around his own cock and then goes back to sucking Bran’s. 

Bran finds the fact that his boyfriend is masturbating while sticking him off to be the hottest thing they’ve done in a while, it doesn’t take long before he’s on the verge of climax. Once again his hand knots in Jojen’s hair and pushes his head down, silently giving Jojen warning that he’s about to cum. Jojen pushes his hand off and slides up Bran’s cock again, swirling the head in his mouth. The action is just enough to drive Bran over the edge, causing him to erupt in Jojen’s mouth. 

“God Jojen.” He moans. 

“Bran.” Jojen pants, sitting up and wiping his mouth. His hard cock is still in his hand and as he crawls up to Bran, Bran pushes him away slightly. 

“My turn.” Bran mutters. Motioning Jojen farther up the bed until Bran can prop himself on his elbows and take Jojen’s hardness in his mouth. He can tell from the amount of pre-cum covering his boyfriend’s cock that he’s close. He licks and sucks greedily at Jojen’s cock, taking his own pleasure from the deep throaty moans he’s getting out of his boyfriend. Bran is right, Jojen is close, within a few minutes he’s cumming in Bran’s mouth, the sticky, salty cum coating his tongue and throat. 

He swallows as much as he can and leans back, letting Jojen’s now softening cock fall out of his mouth. Jojen is leaning against the wall panting and flushed, watching Bran in awe. 

“What?” Bran chuckles, pulling himself up to kiss Jojen.  “IT’s not like that’s the first time I’ve blown you.” 

“N-no.” Jojen pants. “I-it’s just… i don’t know, i can’t quite place it. But that was really amazing.” 

“I’ll have to go away more often.” Bran teases, kissing Jojen’s jaw. 

“Oh you’re never going away Branflakes, not if I can help it.” Jojen chuckles, wrapping an arm around Bran’s shoulders. He looks like he’s going to speak again when there's a banging on the door that nearly causes him to jump out of his skin.

“Oh so you two can be as loud as you want but if I answered the door in my underwear it’s unacceptable.” Meera calls. 

Bran lets out a hoarse laugh and looks up at Jojen, who seems mortified. He hears Meera’s footsteps go down the hall and close the door to her bedroom. 

“You know I don’t care if she hears us.” Bran says. “I love you and I caught her naked in the hallway in front of Theon’s room last week so she can’t judge us too harshly.” 


End file.
